ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Koggelmander
Lizard Affinity? I hear reports that this sword has a hidden effect of Lizard Affinity, thus meaning the wielder can be intimidated by things with Lizard killer. I have not yet been able to find proof of this. --Yoteo 16:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Just got this from Tanihwa. Does NOT require Rune 108. -- 00:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Me and my partner on Quetzalcoatl just got this to drop tonight during 100% Full Moon on Lightsday. Typically, we normally don't get any drops whatsoever from the Boss Voucher. Except one time during a 83% declining moon phase, the rune "Black Mage" dropped on my fight against Tanihwa. However, tonight was extremely interesting. We weren't expecting it to drop. Since information on the setup to get this sword is sketchy at best, my BLU partner and me documented the conditions of the pop. We went into the fight against Taniwha with PLD/NIN, DRG/THF, BLU/THF, BRD/WHM, BRD/WHM, RDM/WHM (if that helps) on a Full Moon 100% on Lightsday. I whipped up a quick Diagram of the Tabula setup that dropped the Koggelmander from the Hoardbox. Clearly one of the best, if not, THE best (readily available) sword for BLU in the game. Go get your sword, guys! ... Oh yeah! Almost forgot. I don't know if this is relevant. But there's a theory floating around that buying Titles with your Marbles from the Goblins might have something to do with Drops. Mishli and myself bought all 3 currently available titles; Maze Wanderer, Maze Navigator, and Maze Scholar. We were currently using the highest available title, Maze Scholar, and the sword dropped on Mishli's run, but not on mine--So still there is a luck factor involved. But I'm thoroughly convinced that Moon Phases effect the hoardbox. Runes and rare items seem to drop like rain whenever the moon is nearly full in an MMM run. --DeviFoxx 07:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Double confirmation. Used the setup again. Got a 2nd Koggelmander to drop. Now both my buddy Mishli and me got this awesome sword. 17% Waxing Crescent was the Moon Phase this time. This is awesome. Now I can focus on OTHER stuff in MMM now.--DeviFoxx 05:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Heh, misread that as '100% Drop rate on fullmoon' instead of 'Dropped on 100% Full Moon'. Ive never been one to believe the moon phase effects droprates. I file that in the same bin as killing a taru = relic drops in Dynamis :) But the more confirmed mazes we get the more we can compare what traits they share and actually lock down what does and does not affect drops. Towards that end here is my own confirmed maze. We have had a single drop thus far.--Lokyar 07:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) (Red rune is motion, just realized I forgot to label that one) http://images.wikia.com/ffxi/images/6/63/KoggelmanderConfirmed.JPG Got a Koggelmander for myself this time. Moon phase was 49% for those that track that :p http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/5/52/Koggeldrop.PNG --Lokyar 07:13, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :To the two people that have confirmed drops, what's your drop rate on it? I've killed this ~10 times with Might, Supreme Might, Lost and Found, Great Warrior, Lizard (dur), dark magic and something else and still no drop. How many times have you guys had to kill it before it dropped? --Blazza 13:47, 15 February 2009 (UTC) We worked on two Koggels as part of a static group. Average was more than 50 battles for each sword. I put together my own group to start working on these. DD was on the weak side, so our healers were having trouble having enough MP to heal the PLD through the entire fight. We decided to try tanking with a ninja using the setup NIN MNK RNG RDM BLM BLM. We had to keep an eye on hate, and the BLMs needed to help the RDM heal for a while, until convert was available again. However, we did win it on the first try. If you decide to give this a shot, be careful. On the try after, our ninja died from a TP move that did 1447 damage and we couldn't recover. - Shomeghuye, Quetzalcoatl Intimidated by...? I'm far from an expert on the subject, but wouldn't Lizard Affinity mean you would be intimidated by Beasts? Has this happened to anyone with the sword? Also, shouldn't the Lizard Affinity link on the page not direct you to Lizard Killer? Weapons Grade 16:44, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Correct. According to reports, with this sword equipped, you can be intimidated by Beasts. I don't have a koggel yet, but once I do, I will get a screenshot of this happening as proof and post it here. The Lizard Affinity link works teh same way as the Dragon Affinity links with the Crimson Set (ie: Crimson Scale Mail. It maybe isn't the best link, but mirror's the previous policy. Yoteo 22:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) The thing is, no one has posted a picture of someone getting intimidated while using this sword. I'd think someone would have posted a picture of it by now if it really happens. Someone with the sword go fight a tiger or some such beast-type mob. --Sabishii 20:19, 11 March 2009 (UTC) lizard affinity someone said they wanted a picture, here it is: http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m194/twcblaze/ffxi_20090314_174537.png that's me, offhanding koggelmander, no other stuff that'd make me get intimidated by beasts, seems to be a lowish proc rate though, I tp'd up to 174% tp before I got intimidated --Jay 01:07, 15 March 2009 (UTC)